Stranger Danger
by Wezzee
Summary: Alvin finds out the hard way of making friends through the internet. CGI universe, hope you guys like it.


On a rainy day, not long after the international music awards, two trios of chipmunks were in the Seville household. While Alvin was playing a racing game in the living room, Theodore was belging on donuts. Simon in the meanwhile was in his room, searching the internet through their computer for a new book. The chipettes on the other hand, were doing things completely different from the boys. Brittany was dressing up, Jeanette was studying, and Eleanor was reading about cooking recipes.

Back in The chipmunks room, Alvin bursted into the room, scaring Simon. "What the crimany Alvin!" Spurted Simon, which Alvin urgently rebutted "Move it, I have a friend online I planned to talk to, and Im seven minutes late!" With that, he closed all of the browsers Simon had and loaded up his chatroom where he met his online friend.

When Simon reached the kitchen, he was offered a donut by Theodore. "No, but thanks anyways Theo, Im just not in the mood." "Oh, ok then Ill eat it" he replied. Just then Dave came in a told them to save room for Dinner.

About thirty minutes later, Dave yelled out it is Dinner time. Everyone but Alvin came, and was served dinner. When Alvin did not come down, Dave asked Simon what was he doing. Simon then told Dave that Alvin is talking with his new online buddy, to which Dave reluctantly replied, "well tell him to get down here." With that,Simon went up to fetch his brother. A few minutes later, Alvin came down and all six ate dinner. "So Alvin, who is this new online buddy?" Dave questioned. "Oh, just someone I met on a game," he said hastily. "He is a good guy, Im thinking maybe we could have him come over." "No Alvin, you know we do not invite strangers to our home." "But Dave!" "I said no!" With those words, everyone finished their dinner.

As soon as Dave got done with the dishes, Alvin was upstairs planning for his friend to come over without Dave's permission. Soon enough, Dave's voice rang through the house, "I am going to the store, stay out of trouble, and do not invite any strangers!" "Ok Dave!" The two trios replied.

Shortly after Dave left, Alvin invited his online buddy over. Right then, Simon busted him in the act. "Dave said not to invite anyone over Alvin!" "So? He is never going to find out." Alvin spurted. "Yea, but what if he comes back?" "Then he can sneak out the window." "Fine, but if this family is in danger, we are all putting this on you!" Simon hissed, then left the room.

Soon after, there was a knock on the door. Alvin then went to answer it. After opening the door, Alvin mouth gaped open. "What is it Alvin?" Simon asked. What stood in front of Alvin was a man, who was 5`8, had a ski mask, with a baseball bat in his hand. "R-Ruuun" Alvin screamed. After that, all six chipmunks ran through the house, with a crazy bat swinging lunatic chasing after them. Not long they were all cornered in the bathroom. "Well well well, look what we have here," the masked man half whispered. Simon then whispered to Alvin, "Told you, now look at what you put us in!" "Yeah!" Brittany inputted. "How was I to know he was a criminal?" Alvin urgently whispered back. Soon, the criminal asked who his chat buddy was. All the chipmunks stayed their hands. After the criminal picked up Simon by the tail, Alvin bit his finger, which not only help Simon escape hid grasp, but helped the entire group besides Alvin escape. Alvin was then grasped by the tail and held upside down against the wall.

Meanwhile, Dave pulled up and noticed the mysterious car in his driveway. "He is so grounded," he muttered. After he got inside, the five chipmunks came up to him and told him Alvin needs help. With that, he grabbed a golf club near him and ran to the bathroom. When he got there, he noticed the man had Alvin in one hand, and his razor in the other. Dave snuck up to him and knocked the man out. When he fell, Dave went and called the police who came shortly after to arrest him.

"I thought I told you to not to have anyone come over Alvin. You put not only you, but your brothers and friends in danger," Dave said rather calmly.

"I know, but I just wanted to have some fun. He seemed nice when I chatted with him," Alvin rebutted. "Alvin, you can't trust anyone on the internet. The internet is a mask for everyone, no matter if he seems nice, he could be a killer. The meanest person could also be the nicest person. It all depends how you treat them and how much trust you put into them. I never want to see this again, is that understood Alvin?" "Yes Dave," Alvin said while lowering his head in shame. "Now go Alvin, you might want to apologise to the others, especially Theodore."

"Ok."

"Oh, and Alvin?"

"Yeah Dave?"

"You're grounded."


End file.
